The invention relates to an apparatus for sizing textile threads of warps. Apparatuses designed for performing sizing of textile threads have been known for many decades, and they serve to smooth the surface of these threads and for providing solidity for the weaving process. In the course of further development of the weaving process, principally by the increase in the number of picks, the requirements dealing with quality and strength of the warps were raised, and thus also the requirements dealing with the size application process. The throughput was increased from between 60 to 80 m/min to more than 160 m/min, the energy consumption increased from approximately 20 kW/h to above 100 kW/h, the steam consumption increased from approximately 500 kg/h to more than 1500 kg/h and the space requirements for installation from approximately 200 m.sup.3 to more than 1200 m.sup.3. Correspondingly the capital investment increased 5 to 8 times.
High pressure squeezing was introduced for increasing the output and improving the quality, and ever larger drying apparatus became necessary. However the application of the size (or liquor) proper remains essentially unchanged, namely to apply hot size of low concentration upon the warp by means of dipping- and squeezing-rollers then to dry this warp with a high energy expenditure. Herein one had to put up with thread hairiness unavoidably occurring always in the squeezing mechanism and in the drying part segment, in spite of the circumstance that it is part of the task of sizing to reduce the thread hairiness as fully as possible.